


【APH 多CP】Happy April Fools’ Day！！（修）

by Djcking



Series: 【APH】不知道是誰和誰的驚喜包 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: ※CP：冷戰、Dover、獨伊、普洪、極東他們同時說了一些過大且開不起的玩笑。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH】不知道是誰和誰的驚喜包 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167755
Kudos: 16





	【APH 多CP】Happy April Fools’ Day！！（修）

**Author's Note:**

> ※TAG：灑糖、智障、愚人節、歡脫、癡漢注意  
> ※冷戰私心偏向露米、Dover偏向英法😂  
> ※因為蠻喜歡這個題材的，所以把好久好久以前（2016）打過的文重新修改，應該有些人會有印象，只不過這次多加了Dover  
> ※算是想分享重啟APH第七季的喜悅吧（雖然我覺得分享喜悅應該要更正式或長篇點XD），但真的太高興了，忍不住想要來個無腦的小短篇  
> ※敘述方式會是不同片段跳躍，就把這篇當作一篇不是很正式純屬娛樂的文章吧XD  
> ※大寫的OOC屬於我，他們屬於彼此

當第一縷陽光透進房間，菲利奇亞諾難得在早晨六點睜大他的雙眼，立刻往床頭櫃上的手機摸去。  
今天是極為、無敵、有史以來最重要的大日子。

－

伊麗莎白現在正在藥局。

－

阿爾弗雷德從睡夢中驚醒，就在昨晚他做了個夢，而現在的他意識清醒，他確定自己要做什麼。  
他很確定。

－

法蘭西斯調整著領帶，他刻意從櫃子底層抽出不常使用的暗藍色那條，身上穿得也是缺乏彩度的灰色西裝。

－

義大利人從床上翻下來後便開始打理自己。他將亂翹的褐髮梳順、整理些許皺痕的西裝，接著他摺起被子，讓床鋪回歸整潔。  
最後他繫上鞋帶時，悄悄拉長了其中一邊的長度。

－

伊麗莎白拿著剛買回來的東西跑進婦產科，隨後她自然坐往一位孕婦右側的空位，朝她說了句悄悄話。

－

阿爾弗雷德穿上掛在門旁的夾克，但在他正式打開門之前，他左手放在胸前，右手依序點過額頭、胸膛、左肩和右肩。  
阿們。

－

出門前法蘭西斯將口袋裡的紙條拎出。  
「情人節忘記送東西、一年中說我愛你的平均數為零點三五次、習慣放置訊息、做得菜有夠難吃……」  
像咒語一般默念完後，莫名的火氣頓時升起。  
他確定自己準備好了。

－

門鈴響了一聲，菲利奇亞諾確認家裡一切電器關上，他從容不迫拎起公事包及藍色西裝外套，以不過度熱情卻友善的笑容打開大門。  
「早啊，路德維希。」

－

伊麗莎白準備就緒，喔等等差點漏了最後一項－她拎起粉撲重覆拍向臉頰。隨後響亮的高跟鞋聲穿過走廊，她直直走向休息室，知道某個人都會在那裡等著弟弟結束開會。  
忽然阿爾弗雷德從她身邊經過。  
「早安，阿爾弗雷德。」  
他們同時露出詭異的笑容。

－

「早安啊，伊麗莎白，今天很早？」  
「你不也是。」  
最後他們在一處交叉點分別，伊麗莎白走往休息室，而他則往樓上會議室待機。  
約略過了十分鐘，他等待的人終於出現。

－

他們在門口處撞見。  
「這麼早？」英國人瞥了一眼，語氣沒有起伏。  
而他也是。  
「嗯，先走一步。」法蘭西斯簡略回應，在越過粗眉的人之前確定瞧見對方驚愕的表情。  
操。  
爽。

－

大門打開得過於爽快，路德維希定了定神，隨後皺起眉頭：「……你起來很久了？」  
「路德，」菲利朝德國人微微笑了下，「我們邊走邊聊吧，不然會趕不上會議。」  
路德維希開始慌張。

－

伊麗莎白打開休息室的玻璃門，瞧見裡頭的人正在悠閒喝即溶咖啡搭配晨間報紙，而在他注意到進來的人是誰時頓時露出不安的神情：「伊莎你的臉色怎麼這麼－」  
她開始翻找包包裡的東西。

－

「希望我沒看錯，阿爾弗雷德居然會如此早到。」俄羅斯人一開口就挑戰他理性的底線，然而為了達成計劃阿爾選擇隱忍：「說話不要這麼刻薄，今天我有些事想和你談談。」  
「我能選擇不嗎？」  
「我是認真的。」他盡量讓聲音保持冷靜和嚴肅，而伊凡似乎也終於些微意識到，他改了改語氣：「好吧，讓我聽聽你想說什麼。」  
阿爾弗雷德腦袋開始倒放昨晚的韓劇片段，他很確定裡頭女主角的動作和語氣就是這麼做得。

－

「法、法蘭西斯－」隔了五秒他聽見身後傳來倉促的腳步聲，他沒有回頭，「怎麼了？」  
「呃－那個、我想問－該死的……我有做錯什麼事嗎？」  
「不、你當然沒有，你怎麼會這麼問？」注意到英國人已經與他並行，他立刻收回笑容。  
「那你怎麼會、和平常有些－」  
「和平常的我有些不一樣是嗎？」法蘭西斯為結巴的亞瑟接話，「我知道，但這不就和平常的你一樣？」  
英國人倏地瞪大眼睛，僵在了原地。

－

當他們步上階梯時路德維希忽然拉住了他，「菲利，你的鞋帶－」看著男人就要彎身下去，義大利人瞬間制止了他的動作。他縮回右腳，「謝謝你的提醒，路德。」  
他蹲下為鬆下的鞋帶綁緊。  
完美的。  
「菲利奇亞諾我做錯了什麼嗎？」繫完鞋帶後義大利人便繼續往樓上走去，腳步一點也沒有要緩下的意思，「為什麼我覺得你今天有些、不對勁－」  
「不對勁？」菲利重覆著路德的話，輕輕笑了一下，「我想我沒什麼怪異－相反的我還要謝謝你，畢竟以前有關我的許多事都是由你來打理的，但現在我想我自己也可以做到，因此這些年來麻煩你了。」  
路德維希驚恐望著對方，義大利人笑得更爽朗了：  
「我得學會獨立，因此你不需要再事事顧著我，之後的會議都別再來接我了吧。」  
德國人的世界開始崩塌。

－

「基爾伯特。」  
她終於找到那根該死的東西。  
「陽性。」  
那是一根驗孕棒。

－

「天啊，我很不想這麼說，」他右手遮住半張臉，視線輕輕往左側的地方飄去，「但我想我始終得對你坦白，不然這實在太難熬了－」  
阿爾終於望回俄羅斯人，然而此刻藍色的眼珠子卻多了另一種情緒。  
「我喜歡你。」

－

「法蘭西斯。」在英國人第二次叫喚時他伸手拉住了對方，「雖然我不曉得發生什麼事，但我覺得我們得談談。」  
「談什麼？」他像是從頭到尾都不曉得柯克蘭究竟在說些什麼，他轉了圈眼珠子，最後終於找回以前標準的笑容，一瞬間亞瑟鬆了口氣。  
「好吧的確，我是有些事想和你說。」他將身子轉過來、眼神直直盯向亞瑟，話裡充滿誠懇：  
「雖然有些突然，但我們分手吧。」

－

沉默持續了好一陣子，是菲利皺著眉往德國人搖去：「路德、你還好吧？」  
沒有人回他。  
「那、那個－就是，我們這樣不算分開對吧？只是我不會再過度依賴你、你也可以有自己的生活－不需要再像之前那樣一直為我的事操心－」  
倏地路德維希將放在自己肩上的手給緊緊抓了下來。他視線低垂，卻充滿未知。  
當他再抬起頭時，語氣已經不再溫和。  
「我不希望你離開我。」  
菲利吞下一沫口水。  
玩脫了。

－

「你說－」基爾伯特緊抓著的報紙在空氣間抖動，他的聲音也忍不住顫抖：「陽性？」  
伊麗莎白臉色蒼白的點了點頭。  
「我的老天……」瞬間他將手裡的報紙扔下，猛然從沙發上蹦起。  
「從現在開始給我把你所有工作排開並且排休一個月我們要去馬爾地夫度蜜月喔不對我們要環遊世界所以你最好和你上司請三個月的假如果他不允許我真的會和他拚命我們現在就打電話給他－」

－

布拉金斯基好像被不知道哪裡飛來的魔法棒整整石化，空氣間的氣氛更是冷到西伯利亞，而在阿爾弗雷德盯著牆上的秒針整整轉過一圈後，他徹底放聲笑了出來：「哈哈哈哈我的老天真的是太好笑了你的表情－靠我忘了拍照發推……但天啊我絕對不會忘記你那副蠢－」  
阿爾弗雷德的話還沒說完，俄羅斯人已經朝他靠近，並且輕柔的將他的手牽起。  
「我也喜歡你，阿爾弗。」  
美國人張大嘴吧。  
操他聽見了什麼？

－

抓著他的手仍然沒有放開，法蘭西斯挑眉：「可以了，放開我。」  
英國人沒有回應他，但他碧綠的眼珠子緊緊黏在了法蘭西斯身上。  
「嘿夠了，你這樣真的有些可怕－好吧忘掉那些話吧，我們可以和你說得一樣先好好討論一下，或許情況會變也說不－」  
「法蘭西斯，」亞瑟的語氣有些不一樣，被叫住的人愣了一下，他瞇了瞇眼，如果沒聽錯的話，那就像是某種－  
「說好的再打一百年呢？」  
威脅。

－

「路德維希，我不是這個意－」  
「我做了什麼讓你不開心的事了嗎？」  
「不－你沒有－你非常的好，聽我－」  
「還是你被誰給逼迫了？是你的哥哥嗎？他總是討厭我，如果是的話我會跟他解釋，我不會讓你受到誰的壓迫－」  
「我的老天抱歉路德我剛剛想起有東西忘在家裡很重要很急迫我得現在回去拿－」  
「我陪你去－」  
「不請務必讓我一個人－哇哇哇哇拜託不要追過來！」

－

「等等基爾伯特你腦子是哪裡有問題－」伊麗莎白看著朝自己逐漸靠近的人，她迅速收起驗孕棒，「你忘了我們是國家對吧？我們不會有那種－」  
「我、看、見、那、是、陽、性。」  
「對沒錯那是陽性但不是我的靠－」  
追逐戰開始了。

－

「不對、有哪裡不對，肯定有哪裡不對。」阿爾想將手給抽開，但俄羅斯人的手勁該死的大，「你知道今天是什麼日子吧布拉金斯基？」  
「布拉金斯基……」他喃喃唸著自己的名字，樣子愈看愈奇怪，「聽著阿爾弗，既然我們現在已經確認了彼此的感情就別再使用那個稱呼了吧，你可以直接叫我伊凡、布拉金或者凡尼－」  
「給我聽人話！看看你的手機蠢熊，四月一日、四月一日是什麼日子你知道嗎？」  
「我和你日後慶祝彼此成為伴侶的紀念日。」  
「你他媽－」阿爾弗雷德倒抽口氣，倏地他神色驚恐的盯向門口：「喔天啊娜塔莉亞！」  
「娜塔莎！？」伊凡迅速回頭，「不對她今天根本沒來！」  
忽然一陣強風掃過他。  
阿爾弗雷德已經跑向門口。

－

「呃、亞瑟，我覺得我可能要先和你說清楚一些東西－但在這之前你的表情真的超恐怖，收起你威脅的語氣還有像是要把誰給盯死的視線。」  
「我顯然有些地方沒有顧慮到你對吧，法蘭西斯，」亞瑟溫和出聲，劇烈的變化讓法國人流下冷汗，「是因為前年的情人節沒及時給你禮物嗎？我想我有提過當天行程繁忙，因此我遲了幾天才將禮物送到你手上。還是平常我太少表達心意了？我以為你能夠從我的行動中多少感受到那份情感－但我還是會改進，或許會從每年零點三五次進步到一點七五次－喔還是我太晚回覆你訊息？這的確是我的疏失，那麼你希望在多久的時間內回覆你才會覺得妥善？還是－」  
「停下來柯克蘭，你這樣真的有點可怕。」法蘭西斯打斷英國人的發話，但最後還是忍不住補充：  
「其實是你做得菜太難吃了。」  
他就嘴賤。  
下一秒法國人拔腿狂奔。

－

「伊麗莎白小姐！」菲利奇亞諾往右側長廊轉過去時恰巧遇上從休息室衝出來的伊麗莎白，她兩條腿動得飛快，完全沒法想像底下是黑色的高根鞋。「嘿！菲利！愚人節快樂？」  
「愚人節快樂！」他快哭出來了。

－

彼時阿爾弗雷德也從樓上跑下，險些撞上伊麗莎白，「我的天、你們怎麼都－」  
「愚人節快樂！阿爾弗雷德。」伊麗莎白朝美國人招呼，頓時理解這兩個和他一樣把會議場地當成奧林匹克競技場奔跑的人是怎麼回事，「我、我和布拉金斯基說我喜歡他－」阿爾邊跑邊解釋，「結果你知道發生什麼事？」  
伊麗莎白害怕又雀躍的搖搖頭：「他說什麼？」  
「他說他也喜歡我。」  
「我的媽那傢伙真的這麼說？」她無法自拔的大叫：「靠我押對CP了我她媽早就和本田說你們兩個肯定有－」尖叫的同時她也被自己的高根鞋絆倒。  
基爾伯特追上來了。

－

「我操……」伊麗莎白脫隊，阿爾驚恐盯著不到幾秒就追上匈牙利人的基爾伯特，女方開始拿起高根鞋當作戰鬥武器，然後他瞥見路德維希和布拉金斯基緊接在後，「你也對他說了些什麼嗎？」  
「我說我不再需要路德的幫忙我以為他會感到驚訝甚至有些開心但誰知道他反應會這麼大甚至可以說到佔有慾－」菲利語速飛快，完全不像正在全力跑著的樣子，「我的天抱歉阿爾我得跑快點了路德體力很好我覺得他快追上了晚點見！」  
「嘿等等說好的兩個人一起！」媽的義大利人跑得真的該死的快，倏地一陣風從他身邊經過，路德維希正凶神惡煞的全速前進，他忽然慶幸追自己的是體型龐大的－  
布拉金斯基不曉得從哪裡掏出了那根魔法水管，他面帶笑容，倆人剩不到十公尺。  
是體型龐大的戰鬥民族。

－

「阿爾弗雷德。」轉角再度衝進另一個人，法蘭西斯喘著朝美國人揮了揮手，「讓我來猜猜－你向布拉金斯基告白了？」  
「你怎麼知道？」阿爾看著後頭又再多加一個人，靠他好久沒有看見這麼恐怖的亞瑟柯克蘭，「你做了什麼事把他搞成這副德行？」  
「我說他做菜難吃。」  
「你死定了，法蘭西斯。」

－

「菲利奇亞諾－你得跟我解釋為什麼你今天會這麼反常？」菲利轉頭朝身後的人大喊：「是你沒有給我時間解釋！而且我只是想要回去拿個東西路德你真的不用跟上來！」  
「我們可以在回去的路上好好聊聊！」  
「不我要你停下我自己一個人回去就－」  
他撞上了柱子。  
腦袋昏花之際，菲利想起爺爺離開前曾經給他的忠告－逃跑時絕對不要回頭。

－

「伊麗莎白，」扭打一翻後基爾伯特終於抓住伊麗莎白的雙手，倆人都還喘著氣，他溫柔真摯的道：「孕婦不能激烈運動。」  
伊麗莎白舉起腳要往男人踹去。事實上她已經這麼做了。  
「還、還有－不能……不能動－胎氣……」  
去你媽的你全家都動胎氣。

－

「天啊阿爾弗雷德我為這一天感到欣喜，雖然從以前我就多少有那麼點感覺了－畢竟你常常針對我，電影裡反派是我、陰謀論的黑幕是我，因此我想我可以合理懷疑你喜歡的對象也是我！但沒想到如今這麼快就可以驗證這個假設－你說得對我們的確應該為此立個紀念日，如果你希望的話要每個月慶祝也都行－」  
「不我並不想！再說每個月都慶祝的話算哪門子的紀念日！」阿爾朝後頭咆哮，伊凡立刻改口：「那我們可以考慮每週或甚至每天－」  
「靠－」阿爾將腦袋轉回來，悲傷望向身旁的人：「救我法蘭西斯。」

－

「你覺得我有好到哪裡去？」他真的越來越喘，但身後的英國人仍然沒有停下半點速度，他像是全程都用最高的時速衝向他，「說實在的我在想或許我停下來和他打一架還比較快解決－等等對啊法蘭西斯，你應該和他正大光明打一場，有什麼好跑得都已經打了幾百年？」說著他便停下腳步，決定正視困難、勇敢面對柯克－  
在看見亞瑟朝自己衝過來時他後悔了。

－

「法蘭西斯……」阿爾看著法國人被英國人按倒在地，忍不住悲涼的道，「上帝祝福你，天佑法蘭西。」  
同一瞬間他發現身後已經沒有布拉金斯基的蹤影，俄羅斯人的消失沒有讓他比較放鬆，只讓他雞皮疙瘩，「靠他在－」  
回頭時阿爾撞入某種柔軟的觸感、同時腰間被有力的手臂環住。  
「抓到你了，阿爾弗。」

－

王耀覺得自己可以再晚到一點沒關係。  
十分鐘前他還想著自己要趕不上會議了，但誰曉得現在已經超過集合時間，卻沒有一個人在會議室裡出現，但他沿路倒是瞧見不少突發狀況，比如路德維希正抱著已經昏過去的菲利奇亞諾；法國人和英國人一路從走廊底端打到另一端；他還看見基爾伯特被伊麗莎白摁在地上，有條東西從女士的包包滾出－我操那是條驗孕棒？會議室裡出現驗孕棒？還有什麼更可怕的－喔靠布拉金斯基沒有在和阿爾弗雷德打架他們抱在一起，他的眼睛、他的眼睛。  
「菊，你有什麼頭緒？」  
「先生，我想是因為愚人節。」本田冷靜的分析，「他們可能開了什麼過份巨大或真實的玩笑。」  
「那們你覺得我們今天還可以開會嗎？」會議發起者眨眨眼睛，他打開手機行事曆，思考半晌，「備案在下個禮拜三。」  
「真的嗎？那太好了！我們下禮拜三再來吧。」王耀語氣歡快，朝黑髮的人招手：「走我們去找點好吃的，別管他們了，你有什麼推薦的？」  
「因為根本沒有什麼備案……」本田小聲的說，前面的人扭頭皺眉：「你說了什麼？」  
「三條街區之外右轉第五家烏龍麵很好吃。」  
「那還不快過去！這麼近的話？」

離開大樓時身後仍然吵吵嚷嚷，或許晚點回來收拾殘局也不遲，本田菊想。  
「愚人節快樂，先生。」  
「啊啊快樂快樂，能吃到好東西就快樂！」  
至少他已經成功把人給騙出會議室了。

－END－


End file.
